Chuck versus the Memory Wipe
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: What if Chuck was sent into a coma by the Belgium? Charah, angsty, fluffly later on. Hope you like it.
1. Chuck vs the coma

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

This is my fifth story on Chuck, I guess this is the easiest thing for me to write about.

I know that you really like my Chuck stories so I'll try my best to make the most interesting for all of you!

This starts at Chuck vs Phase Three. Is going to be kinda angsty so if you don't like angst just don't read it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or else Chuck would probably still be on the air.

Chuck Versus the Coma

Somewhere in Thailand

"It looks like we will have to go into Phase Three to access the Intersect." the doctor told the Belgium.

"Do whatever you need to do. Wipe all of his memories if you have to. Just get me the Intersect." the Belgium said.

"Okay executing Phase Three." the doctor said as he pressed a series of buttons on the machine that Chuck was strapped to.

In Chuck's mind

His whole life was flashing before his eyes before things starting disappearing. Chuck was sitting in his apartment but Sarah was leaving him.

"Sarah! Come back! I'll do anything!" Chuck said.

"Chuck, flash and this will all be …..." Sarah said as she started fade away into a black tunnel.

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!" Chuck yelled as he ran around the "apartment" looking for her.

Suddenly Chuck was on the floor of the Buy More.

"Hey Chuck! Wake up, you been sleeping for a long time." Everyone at the Buy More said as they helped Chuck up.

"Hey guys, how is everything going?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck! Save us! Something is taking us away! Chuck! Flash and you'll be able to save us!" Everyone said as they started to fade.

"I can't! I can't! NOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chuck yelled as everyone faded away while he grabbed his head in pain.

In Castle

"Chuck, good you're here, we need you to flash on these papers." Casey and Beckman said as they handed him a stack of papers.

"I can't! You guys know that!" Chuck said.

"Come on Bartowski, flash or else we'll fade away too. Come on Bartowski!" Casey yelled.

"I can't! I'm sorry! I can't flash!" Chuck apologized while crying.

"Bartowski! Help u..." Casey and Beckman said before they faded away.

"NOOOOOOO! Casey! General!" Chuck yelled as he looked at where they had been standing before they faded.

At his apartment complex

"Hey Chuck! It's good to see that you're safe!" Ellie and Devon said as they opened their arms at Chuck as if giving him a signal to come for a loving hug.

"Thank God! Ellie! Devon! You guys are safe!" Chuck said as he ran up to hug them, but as he tried to hug them he went straight through them.

"Chuck, help! Something is pulling us away! Chuck! Flash! Before it's t..." Ellie and Devon yelled desperately as they faded into nothingness.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Ellie! Devon!" Chuck yelled as he collapsed on the ground in tears.

When Chuck woke up he was at Stanford, in his old dorm room.

"Chuck wake up! Let's go and play!" Bryce said happily.

"Bryce! Why aren't you dead?" Chuck asked in confusion.

"Chuck come on and flash! I didn't send you the Intersect for no reason!" Bryce said.

"Bryce, I can't. My mom did something and it isn't working anymore." Chuck said in despair.

"Chuck, I know you can do it! Please Flash! Before it's t..." Bryce said as he too faded away into nothingness.

"Bryce? BRYCE! NOOO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Chuck yelled as looked around desperately for Bryce.

At Casa Bartowski

"Dad, Mom? What are you doing here? Dad you died! And Mom you're supposed to still be at Volkoff Industries!" Chuck asked in confusion.

"Chuck, honey! We need your help! We keep feeling this force pulling us away from you! Chuck, you need to flash!" Orion and Frost yelled as they started to fade away.

"Mom, Dad! I can't! I just can't!" Chuck yelled in desperation.

"Chuck! HELP! Help u..." Orion and Frost yelled desperately before they too faded into nothingness.

"MOM! DAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chuck yelled as he fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes.

Outside, in the real world

Sarah kicked down the door and rushed into the lab with Casey and Morgan close behind her. She immediately knocked out the Belgium and rushed to Chuck side. Chuck was convulsing rapidly and Sarah grabbed one of his hands and held it to her face. Sarah flinched at how cold his hands felt.

"What did you do to him!" Sarah yelled at the doctor.

"It doesn't matter now, he's almost completely gone." the doctor answered.

Casey grunted before taking his pistol and fiercely slamming it on the back of the doctor's neck, effectively knocking him out.

Sarah looked back at Chuck and said, "Chuck! I'm here! You're safe now. I came to rescue you."

In Chuck's mind

Sarah appeared in Chuck's childhood home next to him.

"Sarah? No you're not real! This is a dream!" Chuck said as he started to back away from Sarah.

"Chuck it's me! I'm Sarah! I came to bring you back! Chuck, please come back to me! I'm nobody without you! I need you! I don't think I can live without you! Chuck!" Sarah said while crying, or at least the real Sarah was.

"Sarah? Oh thank god you're okay! I can see the light now!" Chuck said before looking at his body, "NOOO! Nooo! No!"

"Chuck what is it?" Sarah asked desperately.

"It looks like the darkness wants to claim me too. Sarah, I'm sorry! I guess this is goodbye. Live on happily and joyfully." Chuck said as he faded away into the deep corners of his mind.

In the real world

"It looks like the darkness wants to claim me too. Sarah, I'm sorry! I guess this is goodbye. Live on happily and joyfully." Sarah heard Chuck say before he fell into a coma like state.

"Chuck? Chuck? Wake up!" Sarah yelled as she pulled Chuck out of the machine and pulled him into a tearful hug.

"Come on, Walker! It's time to go. Staying here won't help Chuck at all." Casey said as he dragged Sarah and Chuck out the door and into the Jeep.

A few hours later they made it back to Burbank, California and rushed Chuck from the airport to Westside Medical Hospital. Ellie was the one on duty when Chuck was rushed into the hosipital's long term stay ward.

"Chuck! Sarch what happened to Chuck! I thought he was out of the spy game!" Ellie yelled at Sarah as Chuck was pushed into one of the rooms and attached to an IV drip.

"He was trying to find your mom and he had to rejoin because Beckman didn't want him to retire just yet." Sarah explained as she plopped down into a seat and pulled it close to the bed. Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to do whatever I can to save him! I'm staying here until he wakes up."

"Okay, Sarah. I need to run some tests on him. I'm going to need you to leave the room," Ellie said, "Oh, and this discussion isn't over yet."

Ellie strapped Chuck to an MRI and did a multitude of other tests, but even though all the tests showed the same results, she hoped that she was wrong. Ellie walked out of the room and went over to the group that was waiting for the news.  
"Brace yourselves, guys. It's bad. It seems that Chuck has pretty much been locked away in his own mind. He knows everything that important to survival, but everything else except a big stash of information has been locked away. He won't remember any of us. He'll probably freak out at the sight of us, so don't be to hard on him. I'll be working on a way to regain his memories." Ellie said.

The group fell into a ominous silence as they heard the news. Chuck was like the glue that held them together. If he were to fall everyone would topple with him. It wasn't a good sign for them. Devon went back to work and Morgan and Casey went to the Buy More to give their report, only Sarah stayed behind and walked into Chuck's room.

At Castle

"General we are sorry to report that Chuck has been locked away in his mind. He is now pretty much just a human with the Intersect. No memories of his identity or any of his friends. We're not sure if he will ever gain his memories back. Agent Carmichael will probably need a leave of absence." Casey and Morgan said.

"I see. So how are Agent Bartowski and the Intersect doing?" General Beckman asked.

"The Intersect should be fine but I'm not so sure about Bartowski." Casey replied.

"I see, okay, Team Bartowski is on standby until Mister Bartowski can recover." said General Beckman.

With Sarah at the hospital

Sarah, holding Chuck's hand in her's, slept quietly with her head on his bed waiting for the day that Chuck would wake up from his Coma.

Two months later

Chuck opened his eyes and looking around the room he realized that he was in a hospital. He was wondering what he was doing in the hospital when he noticed a presence by his bedside. It was a gorgeous blonde woman that seemed to be sound asleep. He carefully looked at her face and as soon as he got a good look at her face, he flashed.

'Sarah Walker, CIA "Wildcard Enforcer", Stationed at Burbank since 2007, Member of Operation Bartowski.'

Chuck jumped out of the bed, startling Sarah and effectively waking her, in shock and disbelief. Sarah rose out of the seat that she had pretty much occupied continuously for two months and stared at Chuck.

"Chuck! Tell me this isn't a dream." Sarah said as she pinched herself. After realizing that it wasn't a dream, Sarah ran up to Chuck to embrace him in a hug.

To Chuck, it seemed like a CIA agent was trying to get close to him to get rid of him or something, so the Intersect kicked into overdrive and he flashed on his fists. Chuck punched Sarah in the stomach and asked, "Who the hell are you? And what the hell does the CIA want with me?"

"Chuck! It's me, Sarah. I'm your girlfriend!" Sarah replied in a desperate tone.

"No. You're lying. I don't know you and I don't know anything about the dealings of the CIA." Chuck said before he ran out of the room, disappearing for nearly a year.

AN:

Well this is the end of the first chapter of yet another Chuck fic.

I hope you liked it.

Please review. I need feedback for better writing.

Thank you for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	2. Chuck vs the Hunt

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

I would like to take this moment to thank all the readers of my story. I started off not really expecting much, but now it's really a big deal to me and I hope that you will continue to reading my stories and I hope that you will find my stories are interesting and reading them is fun for you. Thanks! :)

Also I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I would like to thank them for the help that they have given me in improving my stories. I hope that you all will continue to find it interesting to read my stories. Thank you again for your help, your feedback helps me improve.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or else Chuck would probably still be on the air.

Chuck vs the Hunt

"This is stupid. What is it with Chuck? I mean literally, he pops up in a random place and by the time we get there he's just gone. It's like he know that we are going to come and find him. It's like he can just disappear into thin air as if he was one with the wind. Do you guys think it's the Intersect?" Morgan said as he, Casey, Sarah, and Alex walked into Castle as they returned from their latest expedition to retrieve Chuck from his mindless rampage.

"Ugh, the little nerd is becoming a pain in the ass. The next time I see him, let's hope I'm in a good mood, or else I'm going to put a bullet through his head." Casey grunted as he put down his pack and rechecked his weapons.

"Dad! I may not be good at this yet, but I know that I'll be able to stop from doing that. Don't be stupid!" Alex said as she berated her dad.

"Where the hell is Chuck? This is getting annoying. Chuck, where the hell are you? Why the hell are you doing this? Can't you remember anything? What the hell is wrong? Why can't you just get better?" Sarah asked nobody as she dropped into one of the couches in the room.

Ten Months Earlier

At a Volkoff Subdivision in Jamaica

Everything going on smoothly and perfectly as it should of. All of the people at Volkoff Industries were going about their business as they answered calls and negotiated contracts, when suddenly the doors were kicked open.

A rush of warm air blew through the doors and spread throughout the building. Everyone jumped up, alerted by the sudden change in temperature and noise, and looked at the door to see who the hell would be stupid enough to storm and attack the building without any stealth or tactic. In the doorway, in a ray of sunlight that dazzled and flickered, stood Chuck, or more accurately the Intersect reincarnate.

"Good day to you all! Isn't it just a wonderful day, today?" Intersect Chuck asked as he strolled into the building, smiling and waving.

"Who the hell are you?" Everyone in the building asked as they all pulled out their weapons and pointed them at Intersect Chuck.

"Oh, me?" Intersect Chuck asked as he pointed at himself while smiling, before his face suddenly turned all dark and forbidding, "I'm here to kick all of your asses and destroy this little outpost."

"Open fire!" Someone yelled as they recognized the deadly intent in Intersect Chuck's voice.

All of the people there simultaneously shot their guns and a deadly rain of bullets flew at Intersect Chuck. The bullets were like a dark cloud on the horizon that was about to precipitate as they flew at Intersect Chuck. What was jaw-droppingly shocking was that not a single bullet in the barrage was able to even scratch Intersect Chuck.  
The Intersect automatically activated when the rain of bullets came at Intersect Chuck. The Intersect pulled up a Matrix file and uploaded the Matrix style into Chuck's clear and empty mind, stimulating the brain. Intersect Chuck's body suddenly moved on its own as it dodged every single bullet with elegance and grace. He looked as if he were dancing an intricate and graceful dance instead of dodging hundreds of lethal silver bullets. Soon the people in the Volkoff Subdivision ran out of bullets and stared incredulously at where Intersect Chuck stood.

The ground around Intersect Chuck was ridden with bullet holes and yet Intersect Chuck was standing there as if nothing had happened and it was a stroll in a park or something. Intersect Chuck pulled out a pistol from behind his back and looked at it. His eyes rolled back into his head before he started shooting everyone in the head. The Intersect gave Chuck pinpoint accuracy and every shot that he took hit his mark. Every shot was a clean shot through the head and everyone died on the spot. After wiping out everyone, the Intersect Chuck suddenly dropped into a trance-like state and he quickly ran out of the building.

At the Burbank Buy More, a few days before Intersect Chuck destroyed the Volkoff building

Morgan was walking around the store making sure that everything was as it was supposed to be, seeing as it was now a CIA/NSA substation. All of the old Buy More employees were swarming around the store acting as they always had, being complete idiots. Morgan walked around sighing as he looked at the ruckus that they were causing before Casey walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey idiot, it's yogurt time." Casey said before walking out of the Buy More toward the Orange Orange across the street.

'I wonder what's up. Maybe they found Chuck!' Morgan thought to himself as he rushed to catch up with Casey.

At Castle

"Agent Walker, Colonel, Mister Grimes, it seems that Mister Bartowski has been spotted in Jamaica. You are to go and bring him in if possible. I don't care how you do it, shoot him if you have to, just bring him in." General Beckman ordered.

"General, how do we know that he is in Jamaica and not somewhere else?" Sarah asked confused at the randomness of the location.

"We have video evidence and even passport and other paper evidence as well. I don't know why the hell he is there, but the Intersect must have brought him there for a reason and your team is going to find out what that reason is." General Beckman replied.

"Okay, General we'll be able to move out in twenty." Sarah said as she turned off the computer screen.

"Soooooo, am I going or am I supposed to stay at the Buy More in case anything happens here?" Morgan asked as he started walking toward the exit, "I guess I'm going to be benched again, I'll just leave anyway."

"Where do you think you're going Morgan?" Sarah asked with a very commanding tone in her voice, "you're coming with us this time and you won't be in the truck this time.

"You know Chuck better than any of us here. I guess you actually have some worth in the end." Casey said as he slapped Morgan on the back and walked toward the armory.

"Hey!" Morgan yelled as he ran into the armory behind Casey.

Ten hours later in Jamaica.

Team Walker went straight from the airport to their hotel that was set in the middle of the city that Chuck was in. They set up surveillance around the town and waited for Chuck to appear. After a few days they got the information that pointed to the fact that Chuck had appeared at a building not three blocks away from the hotel that they were staying at.

They rushed to the building and saw a shadow run out of the building and disappear into the crowd that surrounded the building. They rushed into the building and found that everyone was dead, every body lying around had only one wound, a small bullet hole in the head.

"Damn, we're too late!" Casey yelled as he put his gun away and looked at the scene in front of him.

"Who did this?" Morgan asked confused as he looked at Sarah and Casey and saw the grave looks on their faces.

"Morgan, it was Chuck. Can't you see that even Casey wouldn't have been able to do this. Only a person with the Intersect would be able to do something like this and still get out unscathed. The bullet ridden ground with a small circle where the attacker stood, the multitude of bodies, all with head shot that went through the head in the exact same spot on each body. Not even a master marksman that has been training all his life as that ability. I bet that the shadow that we saw flit out of the building was Chuck and it looks like that we are going to have a hard time finding him if he's capable of doing this. Chuck! What happened to you?" Sarah said as she explained the situation to Morgan.

"Okay, Walker that enough, you don't have to make me sound stupid and useless. But, sadly I have to admit that I don't have the skills to do what has happened here. It looks like we just missed him." Casey said. "Let's go! We need to catch him."

They searched for two days before General Beckman told them to go back to Burbank and wait for further orders. This was pretty much what happened for the next few months. Chuck would appear in another city somewhere in the world and then, they were sent to go and retrieve him. The only problem was that they would always be one step too late and they would never see Chuck and only saw the kills that were left behind by him. No matter how much they tried and persevered to get to the scene before Chuck left, they would never catch him. They played this game of cat and mouse for ten months and yet they were never able to even lay an eye on Chuck, the most they saw was his shadow as he disappeared into the crowds that were around the buildings that he destroyed.

End Flashback

Present time

Sarah, Casey, Morgan, and Alex were all sitting around in the apartment, waiting for news and their next assignment, as they pondered where the hell Chuck would strike next. The only that they didn't know was that Chuck wasn't too far away from them, hiding in Burbank looking to take out the Volkoff base hidden in Burbank.

AN:

Well this is the end of the second chapter.

I hope you liked it.

Please Review. You feedback and comments are always welcome.

Sorry for the wait, I have been a little busy lately.

Thank you for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	3. Chuck versus the First Memories

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

AN: I know that many of you don't like Chuck as a killer, but right now he isn't himself. He is just a container for the Intersect, he is emotionless and mindless. He will eventually realize what he is doing and obviously stop.

I would like to take this moment to thank all the readers of my story. I started off not really expecting much, but now it's really a big deal to me and I hope that you will continue to reading my stories and I hope that you will find my stories are interesting and reading them is fun for you. Thanks! :)

Also I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I would like to thank them for the help that they have given me in improving my stories. I hope that you all will continue to find it interesting to read my stories. Thank you again for your help, your feedback helps me improve.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or else Chuck would probably still be on the air.

Chuck Vs the First Memories

Bartowski house from Chuck and Ellie's Childhood

Intersect Chuck was hiding out in his old childhood home, a place that the CIA had neglected to search as they knew it was abandoned. Intersect Chuck used Orion's old computer to find the layout of his newest target, an undercover, covert Volkoff base in Burbank. He hacked onto the security system of the base and looked into what security measures they used to secure the base.

"Interesting, a Stealth Viper 7 version, complete with lasers, automated guns, and motion sensors. This is going to be so much fun." Intersect Chuck said before he grabbed his head in pain.

A series of photos flashed before Chuck's eyes, or at least he thought it was a series of photos. In reality it was the first memory of his old life. He saw the first time he used the Intersect to get past a series of moving lasers to retrieve a golden suitcase. He had gracefully maneuvered around the lasers and swiftly retrieved the suitcase before getting out of the room. But just before he got out, he swung the suitcase back and hit a laser.

"That was very very awkward. Wait! What the hell was that?" Intersect Chuck said to himself as he recovered from his little "memory flash" and quickly returned to what he was doing before his sudden "headache".

At the Burbank BuyMore

Morgan and Alex were walking around the BuyMore making sure that everything was going as it should be, or as close as it could, when Casey came up to them.

"Come you to love doves, get a move on. It's yogurt time. Get to the Orange Orange now!" Casey grunted out as he sprinted past them.

"What the hell Casey/Dad!" Alex and Morgan yelled as they ran to catch up with him.

At Castle

"Agents! We have obtained some information about a hidden Volkoff base in Burbank and we have reason to believe that Chuck will strike there next. Get your gear and move out, we need to get there before he can destroy this base and run away again." General Beckman ordered as Team Walker stood before her.

"General, what are we going to do if he resists arrest?" Sarah and Morgan asked, fearing the worst.

"Agents, it's imperative that you arrest and control Mister Bartowski, so if he resists, you are to do anything to get him under control. Shoot him if you have to." General Beckman answered without even batting an eyelash.

"General,no disrespect at all, but we can't just shoot him for no reason!" Sarah exclaimed as she heard what the general said.

"Orders received, General!" Casey grunted as he cocked his pistol and looked on.

"Dad/Casey/John!" Sarah, Alex and Morgan exclaimed as they glared at him with a disapproving look in their eyes.

"What?" Casey said a confused look.

"Never mind! Get a move on!" Sarah said as she ran to the armory to gear up.

In the Armory

"What do I get to play with today?" Casey said to himself as he looked at the selection of guns and weapons before him in the armory.

"This looks interesting." Morgan said as he reached for a big gun on one of the counters.

"Don't touch that Morgan! And Casey choose a gun and stick with it! You're acting like a toddler in a candy shop!" Sarah yelled as she and Alex swung their bags over their shoulders and started walking for the door.

"Okay, okay coming!" Morgan yelled at their backs before grabbing his bag and running to catch up to them.

"Ugh! Fine!" Casey grunted as he picked up a few random guns and stuffed them into his bag before he ran after the rest of the team.

With Chuck in his new Toyota Camry

"I feel a little antsy and anxious today. This is a little awkward." Intersect Chuck said to himself.

Intersect Chuck drove in the direction of Burbank as he went over his new plan to take down his newest target. He had created a thorough plan that included disabling the security system from the outside and systematically eliminate the people inside. He was going to get rid of everyone on the first floor and then move on to the basement levels. This was his perfect and nothing could ever mess this up or at least that's what he thought.

At the Burbank Volkoff Base

"Morgan, what's the status on the security system! I thought you said that you knew how to work the Stealth Viper 7." Sarah said a little annoyed at how long it was taking for Morgan to diarm the security system.

"Don't be so pushy! I almost got it... and there it goes! The system is disarmed. Happy now?" Morgan said a little annoyed at Sarah.

"Fine whatever. Let's go! We need to get on with this before Chuck gets here and messes up our plan." Sarah said as she drew her pistol. "Casey you're on!"

"Huh," Casey grunted as he picked up his assault rifle and kicked down the door of the Volkoff base.

"Casey! Not the door!" Sarah yelled in frustration as the door flew off its hinges and knocked over a person in the building.

The people inside were immediately alerted to possible danger. Everyone dropped what they were doing and then drew their weapons and pointed it at the place where the door would be. And then, suddenly they heard gunshots and people started dropping like bowling pins. One by one the people on the first floor were taken down, a head shot there, a shot to the heart over there, and a few neck shots here. It was pandemonium. Casey and Sarah advanced into the main lobby of the first floor and swiftly swept the complete first floor of all the Volkoff members.

"Morgan, Alex! Get over here. Crack the code on the door and then go back to the van." Sarah ordered as she motioned for Morgan and Alex to come to the door that led to the basement level.

"Coming." Morgan and Alex said as they swiftly ran over to the door.

Morgan and Alex pulled the keypad off of the wall and stuck a special code breaker into the mainframe. In a matter of seconds, the chips that ran the code breaker broke the entry code and the door swung open. Sarah and Casey went down the hallway and Morgan and Alex retreated out of the base and went back to the surveillance van that was parked, out of sight, not too far from the building.

Sarah and Casey made steady progress through the basement level of the base. They dropped everyone they saw and made sure that everyone was dead. They the hallways in sections, taking out the enemy room by room. They got to the end of the hallway and realized that they had found the manager of the base. They kicked down the door and stormed into the room, expertly taking out everyone of the Manager's bodyguards.

"What the hell do you want?" the manager asked as he looked at Casey and Sarah.

"We're going to borrow your office for a little bit, if you don't mind." Sarah said sweetly before putting a bullet between his eyes.

They quickly went back through the base and cleaned everything up to make it look as if nothing had happened. Their plan was to lure Chuck into a trap that they had set instead of facing him head on. And it looked like it was going to work for a change.

An Hour later

Chuck parked his Camry outside of the Volkoff building and thought to himself, 'That took longer than I expected. I wonder why there were so many accidents on the roads today. The detours and the waiting took a lot of time. It was as if someone was trying to slow someone down. Aw whatever, I guess I'm just being paranoid.'. before walking casually into the Volkoff base. The moment he stepped into the base he realized that something was off. There was no one around. It was strange because Volkoff Industries ran on Weapons trading and that would mean that they would need to have people to communicate with the customers.

'I wonder if they knew that I was coming and set up a trap for me? It doesn't now that I'm already here. Might as well get this over with.' Chuck thought.  
He ran over to the door that led to the basement level and slammed it open before running down the halls to where he knew where the manager's office was. When he got to the manager's office he kicked the door open and stormed into the room with his gun drawn. But when he stepped into the room, in front of him was a chair that had its back to him. And when the chair turned and faced him, he realized that it wasn't the manager of the base at all.

AN:

Well this is the end of the third chapter.

I know many of you don't like Chuck being a killer and I don't either, but I needed to set a mood for why they couldn't just let him run free.

Anyway, I hope you liked it.

Please Review. Your feedback helps me become a better writer and that means better stories for all of you that read my stories.

Thank you all very much for reading.

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
